


Путеводная звезда

by jamie_lee



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>для Шо</p>
    </blockquote>





	Путеводная звезда

**Author's Note:**

> для Шо

Рейчел никогда не умела ругаться по-настоящему; слишком мягкая даже для того, чтобы противостоять обидчикам, она предпочитала гневные речи. В доме было слишком много дорогих ею сердцу вещей, чтобы раскидываться ими в муженька, который даже не мог сообразить, что именно он сделал не так. Например, это безвкусная ваза, подаренная ей Арти, оглушительно взорвалась бы тысячью осколками, задумай Рейчел запустить ею в стену. Да только убираться придется ей же, потому что после такого Финн наверняка хлопнет дверью и уйдет проветриваться. А ругаться с человеком, которого нет рядом, слишком скучно даже для нее.  
Рейчел предпочитала обвинять Финна во всех бедах, начиная с упущенного ею с утра такси и заканчивая очередным экономическим кризисом, до которого ей не было никакого дела, если быть честной.  
Она говорила очень быстро, стараясь не срываться на крик, потому что это было вредно для связок, и озадаченное лицо Финна лишь подогревало ею раздражение. Он никак не мог взять в толк, отчего она так вышла из себя - всего четыре месяца, Рейчел, милая, ты и не заметишь, как я вернусь. Солдат и дива всегда были слишком плохим сочетанием.  
Раньше Рейчел бы сочинила об этом ни одну песню, а сейчас просто колотила Финна по спине кулачками, потому что это было нечестно, потому что он вернулся всегда полгода назад, а проверять новости каждый день было слишком тяжело. Она говорила о грязной посуде, о зубной пасте на зеркале в ванной, о пропущенном выступлении и друзьях Финна. Лишь бы не расплакаться и не выложить, что беспокоит ее больше всего.  
Письма шли очень долго, и если Финн мог слушать ее голос и там -Рейчел, не поверишь, среди ребят есть твои поклонники! - то ей приходилось довольствоваться записанным на автоответчик общим сообщением. Финна даже не пришлось уговаривать на это, слишком ему нравилось это "вы позвонили Хадсонам, Рейчел и Финну". Вот так всегда, сначала Рейчел, и только после Финн.  
Она не заметила, в какой именно момент Финну надоело терпеть удары - синяки остаются мелкие, словно он ударился об угол стола, много раз ударился - и он просто подхватил ее на руки, словно Рейчел пушинка и весила не больше собачонки миссис-старой-проныры, жившей в соседней квартире. Против воли сердце сделало кульбит в груди, так бережно ее держал муж, прижимая к себе, и Рейчел ярко чувствовала себя героиней романтического фильма, в котором обязательно должен случиться поцелуй под дождем.   
\- Со мной все будет хорошо, - иной раз даже Финн был слишком прозорлив, и улыбка на его лице была все такой же дурашливой, как и много лет назад. - Обещаю.  
\- Мы должны спеть дуэтом, - Рейчел деловито оглядела комнату, потому что иначе Финн бы увидел, как у нее дрожала нижняя губа. - Нашу песню.  
Рейчел не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы знать - Финн смотрел на нее, как на звезду, ту самую путеводную звезду, что всегда приводила его домой.


End file.
